


Moments

by Lyrishadow



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Take the moments you get given, the missing, the little things, the small hugs, the kisses, and delight in them.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> From a kissing prompt list: by a campfire, because of missing the other. For the characters of your choice.   
> Prompted on Tumbler

Egan Shepard was certain they had paired him off with the toughest physical therapist they could find in all of … well in the world. He knew it was working, he had seen significant results since before Christmas. Now they even had a firm date for when they would resume duty. Kaidan and Egan just had to do their physiatric evaluation and pass the final physical. Not too bad a test ahead of them, though Egan’s mind was full of concern for Kaidan, who hated the psych evals.   
“Wake up Shepard.” the Physical therapist said, annoyed that he had gone into his head instead of focusing. “I want you to be walking without that stick.”  
Egan nodded and proceeded to do so, fairly well, he only stumbled once as it refused to obey his commands. Half the citadel or not, the leg was on it’s way to healing.  
“Ok, now this week unless you are feeling particularly sore, don’t rely on the cane, walk without it, understand?” The therapist was signing a document “I don’t want to see you until you hit 120 and I have to sign off on your retirement.”  
“Yes ma’am.’” Shepard nodded to the therapist who grinned at him, relaxing for the first time.  
“It’s the last time I see you, so, thank you for what you have done, and will do in the future. Good luck with your wedding as well. You are officially dismissed.”  
The last comment made Egan grin, days like this, when they were far apart, he missed Kaidan.   
Egan’s omni-tool flashed to alert him to a message as he left the hospital. Sitting down outside in the courtyard, he took a deep breath. He was now carrying a folded cane and walking without it. It felt like a victory after all the pain.   
“Hey Egan, Kaid here. Gone up to the cabin early, mom asked if you would grab marshmallows for the campfire. Also, I miss you.”  
Egan sighed. He missed Kaidan too, the last year they had rarely been apart for more than an hour at a time, and although he knew that they would have to get used to working on different assignments - he still felt like Kaidan should be with him.  
Daniel and Georgina Alenko owned a cabin closer to the Canadian Rockies, and the snowfields. Of course, it was perfect timing for skiing and skating, though the risk might be a little much for a newly healed leg. Egan would of course enjoy watching Kaidan skiing, in a tight ski outfit. He sighed again, the image one he would rather experience than imagine.

At least Hayley would enjoy the trip to the snow, Egan knew that Joker had gone back to supervising the Normandy refits and Vega had returned to the Villa for the next round. It had become quiet once Tali, Garrus, and the others had left. They would be back for the wedding in February but for now, it was their smaller family who was going to take a holiday.  
Marshmallows proved a little tricky to find, much to Egan’s confusion. He tried three shops in town, and then wound up at an overwhelming supermarket. His leg was starting to ache again by the time he found the item and bought an accordingly large supply. If they were hard to find, they would need more of course.   
It was late evening when he finally got the skycar into the cabin’s drive. Tired but desperately wanting to see Kaidan he delivered the marshmallows box into the cabin, nodded to the senior Alenko’s, and headed out towards the campfire that Kaidan was sitting at.   
Egan Shepard had learned to move quietly in the streets as a kid and had always had that sense of stealth and awareness that meant by the time he arrived behind Kaidan, his beloved had no idea he was even there.  
“Kaidan.” He exhaled his name as he arrived behind him, delighting in the shock that his presence bought.  
“Egan!”Kaidan lept at him and wrapped him in his arms. “You were so late, I was so worried and…”  
“I’m fine.” Egan chuckled “It was strangely hard to find marshmallows.”  
“Where is your cane?” Kaidan looked him up and down “Oh… does that mean…”  
“It means I have a bit longer to work on my leg and build up my stamina before we get our physical and psych tests done.” Egan replied seriously, before breaking into a grin “But, I am done with therapy.”  
“That.. that is fantastic!” Kaidan pulled him back into an embrace “I missed you today.”  
“Yeah. I missed you too.” Egan sighed leaning in to kiss him gently at first “I feel like I am missing a limb when you are not there.”  
“I know that feeling,” Kaidan murmured, they both knew what memory caused his expression to flicker to sadness for a moment. “But you are here. Let’s sit by the fire.”  
Not letting go of Egan Kaidan pulled him over to the fire, and a conveniently placed log. Egan didn’t let go of Kaidan either, they were terribly clingy when it was just the two of them.   
“I saw your parents relaxing over wine in the lounge.” Egan said, “I guess Hayley was tired and went to bed.”  
“Yeah, she ran around a lot when we got here, apparently Tiptree did not have snow like this.”  
“Well, tomorrow will be fun.” Egan grinned.  
“Oh? You can’t ski or skate though.” Kaidan’s reply was pretty much what Egan had been thinking “I don’t want you having to deal with another broken leg.”  
“Do you think you will be skiing?” Egan asked, unable to keep the grin off his face.  
“I suppose... Wait.. what are you thinking?”  
“Well. You. In ski gear.” Egan saw Kaidan’s grin widen.  
“Egan Shepard!” Kaidan exclaimed “Well yeah I suppose... Might need more specifics on what exactly you are thinking..”  
“Specifics?” Egan leaned towards Kaidan.  
“Ah” Kaidan was turning red, and it wasn’t entirely due to their fire.”Egan, you are a terrible flirt.”  
“Yeah, and you like it. So…” Egan pulled Kaidan in for another kiss “I really missed you today.”  
“I see.”  
“Mmhm.” Egan kissed him again, deeper, with more longing behind it. Kaidan sighed into Egan’s chest as he rested his head there.  
“Do you remember our lunch date on the citadel?”  
“Can’t forget things like that,” Egan replied.   
“Well, I’ve been thinking..”  
“Ah, this is what happens when I leave you alone?”  
“Well yes.” Kaidan shook his head slightly but didn’t leave his spot against his fiance.”It’s just I never imagined how wonderful being with you would be, how far we would come, how the world around us would change.”  
“The galaxy will change,” Egan said quietly.”It probably has while we have been having this wonderfully charming time, we need to get back out there and help…”  
“That’s on your mind too?”  
“Yeah. I worry… that the reapers will be replaced with something... Someone .. else.”  
“I hope not. They were a pretty big ass enemy.” Kaidan reached forward to poke the fire with the hand that wasn’t holding on to Egan’s. “I can see why you would worry though.”  
“Here with you, I worry less.” Egan planted a kiss on Kaidan’s forehead “Out there though.”  
“At least Hackett has let us have the same ship as before, and to stay together.”  
“Together is good,” Egan replied, wrapping his other arm around Kaidan and pulling him almost onto his lap.  
“Together is very good.” Kaidan smiled, leaning into the hug.


End file.
